the_vampire_diaries_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cure
The Cure was a potion created by the witch Qetsiyah to reverse immortality. When used on immortal beings, they are reverted to their mortal states and thus vulnerable to death. History Ancient Greece (1st Century B.C) After Silas stole the Immortality Spell and left Qetsiyah at the altar, she found him in the wilderness with the woman he gave her immortality to: her handmaiden, Amara. Qetsiyah faked Amara's death and gave Silas a second chance by creating a Cure for immortality. Silas, however, refused to take it which led to Qetsiyah entombing him with the Cure on an Island off the coast of Nova Scotia. She hoped that when he took it and died a mortal death, his soul would be trapped on a supernatural purgatory known as the Other Side. To her fury, Silas refused to take the Cure until the day he is freed from his tomb and be reunited with Amara. For 2,000 years, the Cure was buried along with Silas, until Qetsiyah's distant descendant Bonnie Bennett opened his tomb, freeing Silas and the Cure. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four In season 4, The vampires first learn about the cure. In episode 1 of season 4, a hunter named Connor shows up, pretending to learn 'more about the explosion from the towns council'. He then tries to kill Tyler, whom is shot, but because of his hybrid genes, doesn't die. He continues shooting people, including April and Tyler again. Later, Jeremy and Matt see him in a bar. Jeremy compiments Connor, about his tattoo. Matt scoffs at Jeremy, because Connor didn't have a tattoo. Later, when Klaus and Damon hold Connor capture, Klaus disovers by the symbol of the stake that Connor tried to use, that Connor was one of the five. When Connor is held captive by Klaus, Stefan later shows up, asking Klaus about the five, since Damon mentioned this. Klaus is willing to tell Stefan what he knows, if he gets Rebekah to forgive Klaus. Stefan does this, and Klaus tells him about the five, whom were created by a witch. Klaus and his brother, Elijah once met them, passing by in Italy. Rebekah fell in love with Alexander, one of the five. Alexander told Rebekah a few things about their kind, and that there was one weapon to help them all. The cure. The cure is a weapon that could make vampires become mortal, so basically, bring them back to life as a human. The cure could be found with a map, and that's where the tattoo of Connor came in. The tattoo is the map to where the cure is. SInce Jeremy was the only one who could see the tattoo, Klaus threatend to kill Jeremy if he didn't draw the map from Connor. Later they found the cure, and Elena injected it to Katherine, wishing her a "happy human life". Season Five TBA Owners *Qetsiyah (Creator; Formerly) *Lanie (Formerly) *Elijah Mikaelson (Formerly) *Silas (Ingested via Katherine) *Alaric Saltzman (Formerly) *Damon Salvatore (Formerly) *Galen Vaughn (Formerly) *Elena Gilbert (Formerly) *Katerina Petrova (Ingested then drunken by Silas) *Amara (Ingested via Silas) Effect *If an immortal (i.e. vampire or immortal witch/warlock) takes the cure, they would be free of immortality and no longer be dependent on blood for survival. They will no longer be a vampire. *If a vampire affected with a sire bond takes the cure, he/she will be free of it as they will no longer be a vampire. *If a hybrid is cured of their vampirism they will become a werewolf again and start turning under full moons again, this includes Klaus. *If a vampire who was a witch/warlock takes the cure, he/she will become a witch/warlock again, this includes Silas. *Once a vampire takes the cure, the cure will remain in their system and they will become the cure. *There are three possible outcomes to the sire line of an Original Vampire who takes the cure: *'SIRE LINE REMAINS ALIVE:' The Original Vampire will turn human, but due to a break in the blood connection, his sire line remains intact. Vampiric descendants of an original vampire would continue to be vampires. This would also mean there the connection between an original and his sire line is a passive one. *'SIRE LINE GETS CURED:' Curing an Original Vampire cures every one in the sire line. This would turn every vampire of the original's sire line into humans and killing the original then would not affect his former sire line. *'SIRE LINE DIES:' Curing an Original Vampire kills every vampire in the sire line. Vampires are known to share in the magic of an Original Vampire, which is why killing the Original Vampire destroys the sire line. Being cured of immortality means the magic keeping the sire line alive is destroyed thus might end up killing all vampires in the sire line *'Taking the Cure: '''Once you take the cure you cannot be turned back into a vampire or Immortal. Ingesting vampire blood will not work, and will cause a violent reaction. *If older immortals take the cure, that being will start to rapidly age to the physical point they would have been at if their aging had not stopped *To some extent, the Cure also has resurrection powers as it can turn a vampire (an undead being) back to a human/witch (living beings). *If a vampire who was bitten by a werewolf take the cure, he will be cured of his immortality so he will not die and will not have the werewolf bite effect anymore. Teams In Order To Find The Cure *Team Shane *Team Klaus *Team Rebekah *Team Silas *Team Katerina *Team Salvatore ::Members: *Atticus Shane (deceased) *Bonnie Bennett (formerly; deceased) *Hayley (formerly) Trivia The TV series *'The TV series is different from the books with this concept. It was mentioned in Season Three that Esther is able reverse the spell of the Original Vampires to return them to humans again, and it is not suggested that they would turn to dust or die as a result. There is only enough of the cure for one person to use. *Elena force-fed Katherine the Cure in Graduation. *The Cure was in Katherine's blood. Then, Silas fed from her and it passed on into him and also turned him into a warlock again. Then, Amara fed from Silas in order to become human, so the cure is now inside of her.. *When Silas drained the cure out of Katherine, Katherine began to rapidly age with her hair turning gray and her teeth falling out. It is later revealed that after having the cure drained from her, that her 500 years is starting to catch up to her, and only has few months left to live. The Books *When vampires go back to being human in the books, they begin aging normally, as if they had never been a vampire. *In the books, the cure is a rose, while in the TV series, it's a liquid potion in a small vial. *Damon takes the cure (sniffs the rose meant for Stefan) by accident, but is turned back into a vampire sometime after. Notes *The cure was not brought up until the -now deceased- vampire hunter Connor Jordan returned to Mystic Falls with a hunter's mark. [1] '''Cured People: *Katherine Pierce (Force fed Cure by Elena) *Silas (Force fed by Damon/Drained Cure out of Katherine) *Amara (Drained Cure out of Silas) References #↑ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87pDieSHGCk Category:Vampire Diaries Universe Category:Objects